Costumbre
by D'ellaa
Summary: Muchos no pierden viejas costumbres...


Della otra vez! A q ya se aburrieron de mi, nee? xD

**Título:** Costumbre  
**Autor:** Della  
**Personajes:** Inoue Orihime  
**Género:** Humor/Romance  
**Adv:** One-shot / Puede parecer "grotesco"

**Disclaimer: El manga y anime 'Bleach' es de KuboTite. **(Ya dije que me lo robó ¬¬")

* * *

_Sábado, 3 de Abril del 2010. _

* * *

**Costumbre**

Una ojigris reposaba en la cama, acababa de despertarse después de una agitada noche con el chico de cabellos naranjas. Cubierta con las sábanas, aprovechó que Ichigo estaba en el baño, mientras rememoraba cada escena vivida. Besos, caricias, gemidos, entradas, embestidas…

De pronto al moverse un poco, sintió un ligero ardor en sus pechos, levantó un poco las sábanas para ver qué es lo que pasaba con ellos y al instante sus ojos se abrieron sobre saltadamente: ¡había marcas rojas alrededor de sus pezones! Sus mejillas se llenaron de un color rojizo; sabía cómo es que habían resultado, eran el producto de una noche subida de hormonas entre ella e Ichigo. Y es que el chico cuando perdía el control, se convertía en todo un completo salvaje...

-N-no sé que tiene Ichigo c-con mis senos.-Murmuró para sí misma, con las mejillas prendidas por pensar eso. Aun podía sentir en sus pechos los dedos de él presionando cada uno de ellos, sus labios rozando su pezón y sus dientes mordisqueándolos. Su rubor aumentó-S-siempre hace eso.- De repente, recordó lo que el padre de su novio le había 'contado' cuando había ido a su casa…

_Te enseñaré fotos de Ichiguito –Sus ojos se abrieron grandes. ¿Iba a ver fotos del chico que tanto amaba? – ¡Ahh! ¡Míralo aquí!-Dijo emocionado señalando una foto.- ¿Cuántos años es que tenía en esa foto? –Se preguntó para sí mismo, enarcando una ceja y llevando una mano a su mentón, pensativo. Se quedó un buen rato así. _

_En la foto, se veía a un bebé; sin duda, era Ichigo, sus cabellos naranjas y sus ojos marrones miel lo decían. Estaba en los brazos de su madre, tomando la leche que le ofrecía su progenitora. Orihime sonrió con ternura. Se veía tan mono…_

_-Aquí entre nos.-La voz de Isshin sacó de los pensamientos a Orihime, volteo a mirarlo y se dio cuenta que hablaba como si se tratara de un secreto.-…a Ichigo le gustaba mucho mamar…-Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron con sorpresa, pero luego se volvieron a la normalidad, era natural que a un bebé le gustase hacerlo.- Llegaba al punto de que ya no le quedaba leche a mi amada Masaki, pero él seguía ahí, ¡mordiendo hasta que su pecho se volvía rojo, rojo! y dejarle marquitas con sus dientecitos…Ese tonto hijo mío Ichigo lo hacía por pura costumbre… Me pregunto si hasta ahora lo seguiría haciendo...–El rostro de Orihime se llenó de todos los colores… _

Tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas; pero ahora ya lo entendía. Sonrió. Después de todo, esa costumbre no se le había quitado a su novio, bastaba solo ver las marcas que él mismo le había dejado en los pechos.

-Orihime.-Sintió cómo esa voz que tanto conocía, traspasó sus oídos produciéndose un vuelco en su corazón. Al instante, levantó la cabeza.-Lo siento.-Sus grises ojos se habían encontrado con los marrones del chico y al verlos pudo distinguir un sentimiento de culpa. Lo miró extrañada, no entendía por qué su actitud; Ichigo no le había hecho nada por lo que debiera disculparse ni mucho menos nada malo, ¿entonces…?

-¿Porqué? –Un ligero rubor, apenas perceptible se instaló en el rostro del chico.

-Por…las…-Tenía vergüenza decirlo. A pesar de todo lo vivido con ella, aun sentía unas gotas de pena al hablar de "esas cosas".-…las marcas…en tu pecho

-¡Ah! –Reaccionó. En ese momento no supo que responderle exactamente; pero de algo estaba ella segura, Ichigo sí que era considerado con ella, tierno.

-Yo…la próxima vez que lo haga… ¡No! Digo…yo…- Se rascó la cabeza y desvió su vista; esta vez su rubor sí que fue más notable y definitivamente estaba haciendo que su imagen de chico rebelde, necio y duro se desvaneciera por la de un tonto pervertido.

Orihime notó el nerviosismo de él; y de un solo impulso, envolviéndose con la sábana y acercándose al chico por el filo de la cama, le plantó un beso en la comisura de sus labios; calmándolo. No supo si aquello fue apropiado o no; pero lo único que deseó fue hacerlo, calmarlo; y a juzgar por la cara que había puesto Ichigo, al parecer había logrado su cometido.

-Solo dolió un poquito…Pero no te preocupes Ichigo.-Le habló, sonriéndole. Y él se quedó mirándola, en silencio. Ambos se habían quedado callados, mirándose uno al otro, hasta que algo cruzó la cabeza de Ichigo.

-Ah…Esto…Mi padre me dijo que quería que vayas a visitarlo. Está emocionado. Dice que le gusta conversar contigo- Le dijo algo confundido, frunciendo sus labios.

El dedo índice de Orihime fue a parar a sus labios, pensativa; pero a los pocos segundos una sonrisa divertida se formó en el rostro de la chica; quizá hoy era un buen día para descubrir más costumbres de Ichigo…

-¿Quieres ir? –Preguntó él; y dos finas líneas se formaron en el entrecejo del chico al ver el gesto de su novia, aun más confundido.

Orihime soltó una risita. Claro que iría a visitar al padre de Ichigo.

* * *

Hoy es el cumpleaños de...adivinen de quien?? No, mío no xD... En realidad, hoy no, sino el 7 (dentro de catro días) Es el de......... Chad!! Sí, de Chad! 7 de abril, se supone q debería aparecer en el minific, pero bno echenme la culpa uu.

Bien. Este corto fue algo simple, sólo está por el hecho de "divertir" :e Es algo _pervertidito_ jeje :E

**¡Importante!**** Los interesados en unirse a un FanClub IchiHime,**  
en mi perfl está el URL enlace si aún no conocen el sitio ^^ Están todos invitados :D

Gracias por leer!


End file.
